snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Leon Borren
Appearance Leon has three facial scars from a skittish with a polar bear. His hair is dark brown and slicked back. He wears a dark brown suit jacket and pants. The dress shirt, he wears is dark blue and around his neck is a black ribbon tie with a dark brown vest. His hat is a dark blue fedora. Attached to his belt is holsters for his guns. The pelt of the polar bear, that scarred him, is used by Leon as a cape. Personality Ambitious as Leon desires power and the finer things in life. Leon can also be quite the hot blooded male if provoked enough. He is persuasive with others, capable of talking his way into a situation. Through, if he in a tight spot and talking isn't going to solve a problem, then there is a reason why he is hot blooded. Its at that point, Leon enjoys a good fight and it is at that point the fight becomes a last man standing kind of fight. Hobbies *'Business Tactics' - His powers may have played a role, but its also how he influences others is why he is a successful business man. The war may be over, but business is always a battlefield. Its who has the most knowledge on a given subject that wins. *'Studying' - Leon spends his spare time studying the world around him. Knowing slang, languages, various cultures, and the hot items, that they posses. He may use his power a lot, but he's solely rely on them to make decisions. *'Hunting and exploring' - To relax his nerves, Leon either hunts wild game or explores uncharted area. This is strictly to get his mind off of work and people that annoy him. Background In the middle of an icy wilderness, stood two predators staring down one another. One was a polar bear, hungry and frustrated at its prey. A spear was lodged in its left shoulder and it been shot in its hide by a rifle. The other, was a man, driven by ambition and his thirst for adventure. The man at the time was down to wielding a dagger and a six-shooter. His name was Leon Borren and this was the final battle between the two. The hammer of the six-shooter clocked back. ' "Come get some." ' Leon remarked with a cocky smirk. The polar bear charged forward with a loud roar. _INN_ ' " Where is Mister Borren?" Chester Vongola questioned as he entered the INN of the Dragon's Breath. He was a reporter of a local newspaper. He got wind of the wealthy merchant's plan of a vacation around these parts . " No clue, he was suppose to arrive yesterday. " Stacy Rosewell, the owner of the inn, answered. "Through, I thought, I told you to say away from him, when he gets here, Chester. " Stacy lectured at the newspaper reporter . "You're kidding me, Stacy. we're talking about one of the rich merchants of Icilee, whose seemingly popped out of nowhere." Chester argued with Stacy. " Are you seriously telling me to back off?!" He said as he growing louder by the minute. A head of a polar bear crashed into a wall of the inn, startling both Chester and Stacy. ' "Eat my dogs, will you?!" ' A strange man screamed as he entered the inn. He pointed at the head and shouted ' "I got three words for you, buddy, BEAR!!! STREAKS!!!! YEAH!!!!" ' His shout was more of a roar, that spooked some of the passerby s. He started to breath heavily as he looked at the bear head. He suddenly turned his head to Stacy and Chester. Chester back away to hit the countertop. The strange man took a deep breath and then spoke calmly ' "Hi, my name is Leon Borren. I'm hoping, I still have a room." ' Weapons/Equipment *Two six shooters *Daggers *Notebook Magick Leon possesses supernatural powers, classifying him as a honest to god, psychic. Through, not many are aware of this fact due to the subtly of his powers and his intelligence. His success as a merchant is due to his psychic powers of Psychometry and Dowsing. With Psychometry, by making contract with a person and/ or object, he can obtain information about it. This information, can be current thoughts and biological functions for a person, knowing how to use an object, what it is made out of, how well it was made, and so on as long as he makes contract. With Dowsing, he is able to psychically find, known and unknown objects with relative ease. RP Details *'RP - Chronicles of Rathya *'Created/Played By' - Mastermind001 Category:Chronicles of Rathya Characters